


天净沙

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: 他仰着头，静止的动作就和那些虔诚的信徒一样，他沐浴在日光的照耀下，仿佛沉浸于爱人温暖的怀抱中。
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga





	天净沙

圣战结束后，穆亲手将沙加埋在了沙罗双树园中，无非是一把随风而逝的沙和一串颜色发灰的佛珠。  
叹息墙前的重逢仿佛是美好又短暂的幻觉，醒来的时候前尘都已烟消云散，十二宫一如既往的安静又热闹，他穿过冰冷的处女宫，踏入荒芜的双树园，回忆是怎么追都追不回来的落英缤纷，伴着时间的狂风渐行渐远。  
“沙加无法复活，因为他的身体早已灰飞烟灭。”撒加的话语里是无法掩饰的浓浓的歉意，穆微微侧过头，看到卡妙和修罗的表情也是挥之不去的愧疚，穆最终还是没有开口说出任何的言辞，他默默的转过身走出教皇厅，一如十三年前的萧索，然而这次他终于没有人陪在身边了。  
本就松松垮垮的发带伴着起伏的脚步散开，浓密的发丝蜿蜒成连绵的思念铺满十二宫的每一寸缝隙，灰色的影子沿着阶梯渐次消失，直到他无法听见撒加漫长的叹息声。  
背后传来急促的脚步声，却又转瞬安静了下来，穆想了想终于没有回头，非战备时期的圣域没有对于瞬移的限制，然而穆稍稍犹豫片刻，仍然决定一步步慢慢的走过崎岖的山路，原本的残垣断壁早已被修葺好，宫殿中的陈设也一如往昔，曾经发生过的战斗和杀戮，曾经弥漫的鲜血和眼泪都被埋进了过去的尘沙之中。  
穆走进双子宫的瞬间有一瞬的晃神，空荡荡的宫殿弥漫着无法消散的悲哀的气息，黄金圣衣孤孤单单的镇守在正中央，穆踏出大门之时忽然喟然：“无法回来的人并不是只有沙加么……”

米罗追出没有几步便立即被人拉住，他回过头看到卡妙静默的摇了摇头，接着视线穿过对方的肩膀望向大殿最深处的撒加，重重叠叠的迷雾渐渐遮挡住他的眼睛，撒加走的越来越远，直到宝座上空无一人，米罗看得出神，都未察觉身旁的战友们都已离开，只有卡妙始终安静的留在身边，他们脚底的圣域陷在死寂之中。  
复活之时，卡妙醒的早一些，刚好听到童虎对撒加说道：“沙加和加隆肉身已毁，所以无法复活。但是，如果……”  
米罗听完卡妙的复述，两人对视片刻，然后一同点下头，接着冲往教皇厅的深处，用力的捶打着大门——  
三人端端正正的坐在了书房中央，卡妙淡淡道：“撒加，你明明知道沙加和加隆都还有一线生机，却为何不让穆知晓？”  
“加隆以自身为代价发出银河星爆，早已化为星尘散落在天空，至于沙加……他的身体也变成天地间四散的灰沙。”撒加的脸上流露出难得一见的无奈：“与其明知自己无能为力，却不如从一开始都不要知道，虽然一样都是痛苦，可是被打碎的希望，和心甘情愿的绝望，你们更愿意背负什么？”  
“希望这种东西，本来就是靠自己去争取的。”米罗说道：“我们连神都能战胜，还有什么做不到的？哪怕只有万分之一的可能，也不是放弃的理由。”他朝着卡妙飒然一笑，对方便已心领神会，米罗便又继续对着撒加说道：“撒加，其实你也害怕会彻底的失去加隆，因此你也在前所未有的逡巡犹豫。但是，我们一定能找到他们的。”  
撒加看着米罗和卡妙携手走出大门的背影，米罗向着自己比了个胜利的手势，他忽然想到这些战士不过才二十出头的年纪，只是艰难的磨练迅速的拔长着他们的心智，偶尔流露的少年心性竟变的难能可贵。

“神并没有宽恕我们的罪过，反而给了我们更痛苦的折磨。”穆坐在沙罗双树底下，光秃秃的树枝间透出了阳光，落在穆的眉眼间，刺的他睁不开眼睛，刺得他几乎又要落下泪来。  
他想到很久以前沙加就坐在茂盛的树荫下曼声道来：“总有一天我会死去，到了那一天我希望可以沉入恒河水底，圣水将洗去所有的罪孽，然后了无遗憾。”他金色的长发在夏日的微风里轻扬，随着婆娑的树叶一起颤抖着。  
穆开口道：“我想和你一起去看看恒河。”  
沙加睁开碧蓝的眼眸：“好。”  
仲夏的恒河岸边仍然是人头攒动，有人正饮着波光粼粼的河水，有人正在冲涤自己的身体，而远处是漂浮的尸体，空气中弥漫着昏昏沉沉的气息。然而每个人脸上的神情看起来似乎都是虔诚而满足，阳光毫无保留的洒落在视线所及的角角落落，将此刻眼前的画面渲染的圣洁而庄严。  
穆侧脸看着一旁的沙加，他眉目间是端庄的浅笑，而神情里却尽是垂怜和悲伤：“世人多道恒河水污秽不堪，不过是其心其眼太过窄浅，我却知道这里才是最干净的地方。”穆点了点头，静静的听他说着：“幼时我也曾迷茫，人们就好像是为了受苦受难而来到这个世界，可是谁会希望一个只有痛苦的人生呢？然而人生的意义就在于它的平等和无常，爱与恨，喜悦与悲伤，相聚与别离——还有生与死，既有痛苦，便有随之而来的幸福。生本身已是一种恩赐，而死亡未必不是另一种幸运。”  
“恒河所留下的是人肮脏的罪孽和身体，让灵魂可以无尘无垢的离去，因此他是教徒的圣地，也是最纯净的地方。”沙加牵着穆一起踏进翻涌的水中：“所以我想在离开人世之后，仍然可以守着这里。”  
若有那么一天——我也想和你一起沉入深深的水底——十指紧扣——长发相结——陷入只有彼此的永眠——岁月踏马而过不复返——世间熙熙攘攘来去匆匆——我与你一起见证——我与你在一起——

穆孑然一身来到恒河边上，长风将他蓬松的紫发吹得更加纷乱，他的手中紧紧的握着那串灰色的佛珠，接着一步步踏向水中。  
回忆是纷至沓来的流星，在脑海里迅速闪回然后隐去光芒——  
“处女座的沙加看起来老成，他终究还是个小孩子，你们可以不相信，因为他最真实的一面只有我能看的到。”  
“沙加，现在的教皇不是我的恩师，可是我现在没有足够的力量与他抗衡，我只能先离开圣域，你的选择呢？”  
“沙加，我在帕米尔过得很好，对于今后我心中也已有了打算，我尊重你的决定，也希望你能理解我。”  
“你明明早已经知道十三年前的真相……是的，我回来了，沙加，我为了这个真相回来了——”  
“沙加，即使你不向我求助，你应该也能靠自己的力量由任何时空回来的。”  
“原谅我，沙加……”  
所有的片段忽然就以铭心刻骨的方式在眼前奔腾而过，融化进了汩汩流动的血脉——  
“沙罗双树的花也凋谢了么……”  
“白羊星座的穆，我想你帮我，我现在被困在时空扭曲的深渊里。”  
“可是我能感觉的到，教皇所拥有的并非是邪恶的小宇宙，我没有立场劝你放弃或者遗忘，但是我想陪着你。”  
“穆，我在印度修行，人生而痛苦，然而痛苦却不是人生的全部，你我此后都要面对更多的考验和磨难，珍重。”  
“穆，我还是决定暂时留在圣域，个种蹊跷我仍不得而知，但你的离开是正确的决定，待时机成熟，待我们再次相见。”  
“我是处女座的黄金圣斗士沙加，你好，白羊座的黄金圣斗士穆。”  
他笑起来的样子这么多年来都未曾改变，穆抬起头望着凌空的太阳，金灿灿宛如沙加浓密的发丝，他举起佛珠，似乎就能接触到他的光芒一样。  
米罗与卡妙赶到的时候，穆的半个身子已经没在了水中，他仰着头，静止的动作就和那些虔诚的信徒一样，他沐浴在日光的照耀下，仿佛沉浸于爱人温暖的怀抱中。

穆推开教皇厅的大门，正看到加隆附身亲吻撒加，他们的身体在宝座上紧紧交缠，他的脑海里的第一句话是不能打扰他们，却没有意识到加隆的出现究竟意味着什么。  
而米罗和卡妙正坐在教皇厅的屋顶上，清风朗日拂面而过，未免显得太过惬意，米罗懒懒的伸展了下身体，换了个更舒服的姿势躺在卡妙的腿上。  
卡妙敲了敲米罗的脑袋，米罗轻哼一声笑道：“差不多，他也该回来了吧。”接着他如愿的听到卡妙的笑声。  
此刻的穆并不知道教皇厅上下发生的一切，他看到有人拾级而上，笼着一身金光璀璨，天空的碧色尽数倾入对方的眼波，穆笑着迎向他伸出的手。  
——END——


End file.
